Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2012/Guide
fr:Campagne "Merci aux aventuriers" 2010/Guidede:Abenteurerannerkennungs-Kampagne 2012/Leitfaden Happy 10th Vana'versary! The Appreciation of Adventurers Begins! Event Details The Adventurer Appreciation Campaign will run from Wednesday, May 16, 2012 at 1:00 a.m. until Thursday, May 31, 2012 at the same hour. (PDT) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information being presented to you: *'Chat Frequency:' Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *'Conversations With NPCs:' Number of times you chatted with a non-player character. *'Parties Joined:' Number of parties you have been a part of. *'Alliances Joined:' Number of alliances you have been a part of. *'Battles Fought:' Number of times you have engaged in battle. *'Number of Times KO'd:' Number of times you have fallen. *'Enemies Defeated:' Number of times you have succeeded in defeating a monster. *'GM Calls Made:' Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Southern San d'Oria (I-8) east side of Victory Square ~quests~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (west side) ~quest~ *Bastok Markets (G-8) (east side) ~ring and statistics~ *Bastok Mines (H-9) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Woods (K-10) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-5) ~ring and statistics~ *Windurst Waters (North) (F-9) north of Timbre Timbers Tavern ~quests~ Rewards *Decennial Ring *Decennial Gear Set *Banquet table *Memorial Cake *Decennial Gear Set +1 *Mogratuity - All 30 Adventurers helped Rewards for Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2012 by MHMU Stamp Amount *1 for Decennial Crown/Decennial Tiara *2 for Decennial Coat/Decennial Dress *3 for Decennial Tights/Decennial Hose *5 for Banquet table (ingredients, no synthesis skill required must use 1 earth crystal, assembled: fire element 5 storage, 3x3sq in layout) *10 for Memorial Cake (furnishing 3x3 sq in layout Lightning element storage 3 fits on top of banquet table.) *14 for Decennial Crown +1/Decennial Tiara +1 *17 for Decennial Coat +1/Decennial Dress +1 *20 for Decennial Tights +1/Decennial Hose +1 *30 for Mogratuity (ammo slot gil dispense). Decennial Gear *A total of 20 stamps are needed to get the three pieces of equipment's +1 version. The Decennial Crown/Tiara +1 can be obtained at 14 stamps, the Decennial Coat/Dress at 17 stamps, and the Decennial Hose/Tights +1 at 20 stamps. *If you obtain 30 stamps, by doing the quests in all 3 nations, then you can obtain the Mogratuity ammo, which dispenses gil. Bastok Talk to one of the Event-Moogle to start the Event Quests. Bastok Mines Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer (K-8). NPC is near the MH. *Talk to the Moogle Crafter next to the Alchemist's Guild Door (K-6) to receive the key item Transmuted Candle *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer (K-8) again. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (G-6). NPC is at the corner right before heading down the ramp. *Choose Deadly Spider or Tall Mountain. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (I-7). NPC is near the Alchemy Guild on the bottom floor. * She asks you to bring her specific Little Goblin's Adventures Vol.??? . ** She only asks for two of the three KIs. *Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.4 Click the ??? (G-8) in Bastok Mines upstairs. *Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.5 Click the ??? (K-6) in Bastok Mines upstairs (near Alchemy Guild). *Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.6 Click the ??? (K-9) in Bastok Mines right in front of the MH. *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Mines (I-7) again. Bastok Markets Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (F-9). NPC is located south of the large fountain (down the steps, near the Home Point Crystal). * He wants you to bring him a copy of Culling is caring-Poster and Merry Moogle Memorial-Guide. *Click the ??? (L-8) under a tree to receive the KI Merry Moogle Memorial-Guide. *Click the ??? (F-11) upstairs to receive the KI Culling is caring-Poster. *Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (F-9) again. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets (H-5). *Choose The Selbina Scroll Shop as answer. Talk to the Aspiring Adventurer in Bastok Markets who is roaming around (L-8)-(H-10) Trader's Home to the Galkan Bridge (note the time of day before clicking on him). *Sleepshroom: 18:00-5:59 *Treant Bulb: 6:00-11:59 *Wild Onion: 12:00-17:59 Port Bastok Talk to the Tarutaru Aspiring Adventurer (K-7) (behind the stairs, NW corner of Beligen Square) who wants you to find two Vana'diel Tribunes. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.09 (H-5) Next to Gudav. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.10 (K-13) Outside side the Mog House. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.11 (F-8) bottom of stairs near Tilian. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.12 (J-7) North of the Synergy furnaces, in a corner. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.13 (D-7 flowerpot by Dalba (the "Steaming Sheep" area). *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.14 (D-8) Next to the streetlight near Steel Bones. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.15 (I-7) Boxes next to Styi Palneh. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.16 (F-6) bottom floor between Warehouse 1 & 2. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.17 (K-6) Upstairs, barrels on the backside of the house. Talk to the Mithran Aspiring Adventurer (G-5) (north of Warehouse 1), she asks a question. *Correct Answer: Zinc Ore Bastok Metalworks Aspiring Adventurer (F-8) asks for copies of Vana'diel Tribune II * Vana'diel Tribune II No.06 ??? at (J-7) top floor, in the little nook between stairs and wall. *Vana'diel Tribune II No.07 ??? at (F-9) outside of Blacksmiths' Guild *Vana'diel Tribune II No.08 ??? at (H-8) top floor, before the stairs leading up, south of Cid's Lab *Vana'diel Tribune II No.09 ??? At (G-8) down the stairs that are between the elevators (against the wall on the left) *Vana'diel Tribune II No. 10 ??? at (K-9) next to the Cannonry in the southeast behind the president's office. Aspiring Adventurer at (H-7) upstairs, next to the Consulate of Windurst *answer is Macchi at Ru'Lude Gardens. After you've done all mini Quest you can go back to talk to the Moogle in Bastok Markets (F-8). San d'Oria PLEASE NOTE: You do NOT have to talk to each Aspiring Adventurer in the following order HOWEVER you DO have to go back and talk to each of them again to finish each task. Southern San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (E-7). (Opposite the well) *Choose answer "The Tenth Anniversary!". Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (F-8). (Near Raimbroy's Grocery) *Pick either Jugner Forest or Batallia Downs depending on options available. Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (J-8). (East of Northern San d'Oria enterance) He wants a copy of Demons in the Rye-chronicle and Montsrous Mayhem-report *Click the ???(I-10) on the boxes in front of Chochobo Stable (west of Fontoloube) for the KI Demons in the Rye-chronicle *Click the ???(B-6) on the south side of Count Caffauley's Manor under the 2nd tree for the KI Montsrous Mayhem-report Aspiring Adventurer in Southern San d'Oria (L-6) (NE of Lion Springs Tavern) Please Note: the Adventurer will ONLY ask for TWO of the following, read carefully *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.00'' Click ??? in (C-6) in front of the Count's Manor. *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.01'' Click ??? in (L-8) in Cavalry Way. *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.02'' Click ??? in (J-11) in the Chocobo paddock. *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.03'' Click ??? in (L-5) next to "Lion Springs Tavern" (right side, in alley). *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.04'' Click ??? at (E-7). *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.05'' Click ??? in (K-7) on a barrel on the right side of "Rosel's Armour Shop". *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.06'' Click ??? in (G-9), on walkway above. *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.07'' Click ??? in (M-7) in potted bush across from the Synergy area. *''Vana'diel Tribune Vol.08'' Click ??? in (G-7), in potted bush across from the House. Northern San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (F-6). He asks at what time he can hunt bats. *Choose the third answer - Between 20:00 and 06:00. Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (F-5). She is supposed to collect an item from the Moogle Crafter but she is lost and asks you to collect it for her instead. *Talk to the Moogle Crafter (F-3), next to the Carpenter's Guild sign downstairs, to receive the Key Item Handcrafted spatula. Aspiring Adventurer in Northern San d'Oria (J-7). She wants a copy of Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.02 and Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.03. *''Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.01'' is found by clicking ??? at south-west corner of (F-2). (Above the carpenter's guild) *''Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.02'' is found by clicking ??? at (D-9). (Far side of Ranperre's Gate, to the right of Excenmille) *''Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.03'' is found by clicking ??? at (L-7), just inside the Cathedral, to the left of the doorway into the narthex. Port San d'Oria Aspiring Adventurer in Port San d'Oria (J-9), to the right of the passage entrance to Regine's Magicmart. She will talk about distributing flyers for Regine, and ask you for a potential customer. *Choose Auvare or Prietta. (Only one of these names will appear in the list given to you) Aspiring adventurer in Port San d'Oria (H-7) behind the pillar. He requests copies of ANY TWO books of Vana'diel Tribune II No.01 through Vana'diel Tribune II No.05. *''Vana'diel Tribune II No. 01'' Click ??? at (G-6), behind Fiva. *''Vana'diel Tribune II No.02'' Click ??? on balcony in (I-9). *''Vana'diel Tribune II No.03'' Click ??? on 2nd floor of Auction House in (H-10). *''Vana'diel Tribune II No.04'' Click ??? on corner of platform in cargo room B at (H-9). *''Vana'diel Tribune II No.05'' Click ??? at (F-10), in corner next to zone to Northern San d'Oria. Aspiring Adventurer in Port San d'Oria (H-9) on balcony on second floor above Cargo Rooms A & B. She asks where to get a scroll of Invisible * The answer is the Selbina. Windurst Windurst Waters Aspiring Adventurer in North Windurst Waters (E-9) (across from Culinarians' Guild). He requests the copy of two books of the Vana'diel Tribune Volumes. ??? Locations North Windurst Waters *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.18(F-7) Under the tree. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.21 (K-11) at the corner of the Mog House. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.22 (F-10) Beside the staircase outside the Timber Taverns. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.23 (K-6) Shelf unit beside the Aurastery. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.24 (K-4) On top of Acolyte Hostel. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.27 (G-8) Near the door on the top of the "eastern" section of the Optistery South Windurst Waters *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.19 (K-8) At the end of the platform. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.20 (J-8) On top of Rhinostery. *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.25 (E-5). *Vana'diel Tribune Vol.26 (C-11) At the corner outside the Tarutaru Times house, near the pots. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Waters North (J-9). She needs a trinket from Crafter Moogle by the Culinary's Guild, but she does not know where that is and asks you to retrieve it for her. *Talk to Crafter Moggle outside Culinary's Guild in (E-9, North) to get Gourmet whipped cream. *Talk to Aspiring Adventurer again. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Waters South (H-8). *Answer Kenapa-Keppa or Honoi-Gomoi Windurst Woods (J-12)Above the Auction House: Elvaan Aspiring Adventurer wants "Pernicious Presents" brief & Connor's Communique. *(H-6) Shack at the Dhalmel ranch (now replaced with Twinkling Trent): "Pernicious Presents" brief *(G-12) Pots outside the Clothcraft Guild: Connor's Communique. Aspiring Adventurer in Windurst Woods (I-5). NPC is north-east of the Dhalmel farm going towards Nanaa Mihgo's. *Answer Yagudo Necklace. Windurst Walls Tarutaru Aspiring adventurer (G/F-4) asks what the ball of stone and fire is called. * Right answer is Meteor Aspiring adventurer (H-10) wants two copies of Vana'diel Tribunes II. ??? Locations *Vana'diel Tribunes No.11 (B-13) Outside the Mog House. *Vana'diel Tribune No.12 (K-7) Box above Shantotto's Manor. *Vana'diel Tribunes II No.13 (J-12) Boxes by the Auction House. *Vana'diel Tribunes II No.14 (H-5) Rocks on North side of Heaven's Tower. *Vana'diel Tribune No.15 (H-11) Behind Burute-Sorute. *Vana'diel Tribune II No.16 (H-3) Nook by House of Heroes. Port Windurst (L-7) Above the Airship building: Hume female Aspiring Adventurer wants Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.7 & Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.8. *(B-4) At the Port Windurst Gate exit to West Sarutabaruta: Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.7 *(G-6) shelf unit south side of Warehouse 1: Little Goblin's Adventure Vol.8 (G-6) (across from Warehouse 2) Galkan Aspiring Adventurer asked where to find Rarab Tails * Answer is Sarutabaruta Regional Vendors. * Answer is Bumblebees (E-6) Tarutaru Aspiring Adventurer * Mhaura Magic Shop Banquet Table After you collected 5 stamps you'll receive some items from the Moogle. You can craft them into a Banquet table. *Earth Crystal or Terra Crystal *Banquet table blueprint *Set of banquet table fabric *Set of banquet table wood If you fail you can buy the materials from the moogle for 10k each. Memorial Cake After you collected 10 stamps you'll receive the Memorial Cake.